Father Samuel
Father Samuel is a character in the beyond the blue series. He is encountered with a group of strangers who look up to him as if he is the voice of god. Father Samuel believes the aliens were sent by god to punish humanity for their sins. He and his group are sworn to survive long enough to be forgiven of their sins, and accepted into heaven. After their first mmeting, the two groups are cautious of one another, and when the science group lets them in on what they already know, Samuel's group reacts badly and blame these people as unworthy. Gabriel then says they don't want any interaction between them, and orders his group to leave. The science group then leaves and so does Samuel's group. At night, some of Samuel's men say that the people in the scientists' group are evil, and god wants them dead. He says these people should have died when god's plan was set in motion, and set out to kill them, with samuel unaware of their intentions. The men arrive in the scientists' camp and start shooting, killing one person and wounding another. They are easily killed though, and recognised as members from Samuel's group. Then, the science group retaliates and attacks Samuel's group, killing almost everyone there. Samuel raises his hands in the air and asks what is going on, to which the science group stops firing. He then exlains he didn't know anything about the attack, and the science group understands they made a mistake by attacking. Almost everyone from his group are dead, save for a few survivors. Samuel is overwhelmed by the deaths, and the science group helps treat those still alive. Only a handful survive though, and Samuel is offered to go with them until his people heal. He remains under guard at all times, and says he forgives them for what he did, and that it is his fault, as he didn't see his people were driven insane by what he taught. He said that little by little, the world took over them and they lost it in the end, totally twisting everything he taught them. He thought it was his fault and said that if they wanted to kill him or throw him out, they should. He noted though that he wished for his people to stay with them, as they will die with him only, and that they are good people, a doctor among them. After a while, Samuel was accepted into the group along with the surviving members of his group. Slowly, his past was revealed. Samuel was a gang member and drug dealer who worked for a drug cartel. He threatened, maimed and tortured people to get what he wanted, but at some point his wife died because of him. Then he changed, abandoned his old way of life, and became a priest. He said god gave him the inner eace he always anted, and that ever since his life was complete. All he wanted to do after the apocalpse was to help people find the peace he had, even with all that was going on. Samuel is also a muscular man, proficient at using firearms adn melee weapons. Somewhere along the run, he decides that he has been hiding behind the protection provided to him by the military and decides to step up. He then stops believing in god and becomes a survivor again. During a leecher attack, he protects some children by slaughtering a whole group of leechers. In this event, he remembers an event where he and Danny talked when Danny saw his village turned. They then decided that the strong ones threw themselves in the battle to protect the women and children, but they fell and bolstered the hordes of the alien plague. Then, the weak ones were no match for them, and bolstered the undead ranks too. Samuel then decided that this is what he was supposed to do as a man of god. Die an honorary death by protecting those who need it most. He then threw himself at the undead, slew tens of leechers, but was saved in the last moment when the military arrived. He dies eventually later. Samuel also serves as a ssubordinate to Christine Martin, the psychologist. When he first joins the group, she approaches him and asks for help. He offers to allow people to confess to him, and Christine says this will be a major help with the psychology of the group. After that he is lost for quite some time and fades to the background, appearing in very few scenes. In the deadlands, he has joined a few other priests and he makes up another religion, one that people follow blindly. This happens due to tthe fact that he has lost his new wife andd children in a leecher attack, and he nearly loses his mind over that. Some of his followers even commit crimes in the name of that religion, and trouble is caused for a while, and Sam doesn't back off from what he teaches. For a while, he is a madman leading a group of fanatics and is very dangerous. In the end, he is convinced to stop taking drugs and calms his people down, but continues teaching about god, although fewer people now follow him. The leaders of this community allow him to continue teaching, but they keep him close. In the final battle, he speaks up and convinces all of his people that they should fight against the aliens. He also fights too and is killed.